


girl, we couldn't get much higher

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [98]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Though the dynamics between the four of them can be complicated at times, there is at least one thing they can all agree on doing.
Relationships: Naesala/Leanne/Reyson/Tibarn
Series: Poll Fics [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 7





	girl, we couldn't get much higher

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been canon, change my mind

Between each of the four of them, there is a special bond, that often varies but, overall, is strong enough to keep them all together. There is something between each of them, but Leanne often receives the most attention, simply because of how important her role is, even beyond the confines of their relationship.

There are so few herons left in the world, and the only way the race stands a chance of survival and repopulation is if Leanne has several children. Her best bet is with her brother, Reyson, giving them a one hundred percent chance of having a heron child. However, Tibarn and Naesala are not completely ruled out either, as there is still a fifty percent chance, or something like that. They have time- more time than most, really- and so, the best course of action is for the three men to focus most of their efforts on Leanne, so that she will quickly become pregnant.

Perhaps it would be best if only Reyson were allowed to finish inside of her, but with the amount of time that they have, they prefer to take their chances with potential hawk and raven children along the way, just for the increased odds of pregnancy. Or maybe Tibarn and Naesala simply want to be more included, and neither Reyson nor Leanne is going to protest that fact. Each night, the four of them retreat to their room, where they take their turns with her, working each other closer to climax in the meantime, with Leanne always the center of attention.

Tonight, she is between Tibarn and Reyson, the former holding her up a bit so that her brother can fuck her from behind, while he gets to be the first one to fill her with his seed tonight. Their positions vary, sometimes finding ways for all four to be involved at once, sometimes splitting off into pairs and rotating, but sometimes it is like tonight, where one unlucky man gets to stand off to the side, watching the other two have their way with Leanne, while only able to use his own hand to work himself up.

Naesala isn’t  _ bitter _ about it, exactly, but he could stand to be a bit more excited. Still, watching Tibarn roughly thrust into Leanne, while Reyson, fucking her in the ass, struggles to keep up with the larger man’s pace. If it were him, Naesala thinks, he would have a much easier time, perhaps even able to set the pace for himself, though Tibarn is a rather tough contender. He bites his lip, hand working up and down his cock, not wanting to show juts how desperate he is to have his turn with Leanne.

Though they are all mostly on equal footing here, in terms of the relationship, it would not be a stretch to say that certain pairs are a bit closer, though that may just be due to bias, from the way their bonds differ. Of course the siblings are close, being brother and sister first and lovers second, but Reyson has been attached to Tibarn at the hip for so long now, and Leanne may have been the first person to see to Naesala’s heart, looking past everything that kept others at a distance, so that she could push herself closer to him.

So maybe he gets a little bit jealous at times like this, but that’s just part of who he is, and he knows that it will only fuel him further, when he finally has his chance with Leanne, because he will be so determined to show her just who the best of the three is. For now, he can only watch as Tibarn frantically works himself closer, teeth grit, Leanne whimpering, both from his treatment, and from the feeble attempts of her brother. Reyson seems to be barely holding on anymore, and has to slow down, unable to keep up with Tibarn as he finally pushes himself over the edge, groaning as he comes inside of her Leanne, who lets out the most adorable, whimpering moan as she joins him.

Naesala declines having a turn with her ass when Tibarn lets Reyson have his turn in her cunt, because he knows that it will not be long before that turn comes to an end either way. He stands off to the side, and they move to the bed, where Reyson sits down, pulling Leanne into his lap to ride him. Just as predicted, he lasts little more than a few minutes of her bouncing on his cock before he is there, pathetic and needy, filling her and taking a moment to recover. Leanne is still worked up, and Reyson tries to offer to help her finish again before she moves on, but Naesala is quick to step in.

“You’ve had your fun,” he says. “It’s my turn now, so just let me handle it.”

With a smile, Leanne climbs off of her brother’s lap, laying on her back as Reyson moves out of the way, so that Naesala can climb on top of her. He has been teasing himself all along, and now, he is absolutely aching for her, desperate for her, and as he pushes inside of her, he lets out a low and indulgent moan, echoed by Leanne’s own soft gasp.

She is absolutely perfect. Though he struggles to properly express himself sometimes, in his heart, he knows that there is no one in this world more perfect than Leanne. It is still difficult for him to accept how strong his feelings for Reyson have grown, and especially Tibarn, but for Leanne, even if he struggles to say it aloud, it is easy enough to accept it. He presses his lips to hers as he thrusts inside of her, muffling both of their moans with his kiss.

Leanne is so sensitive now, and there are definite benefits to coming last, not least of which is being able to say that they saved the best for last. And waiting only makes it that much sweeter, to finally have her, to moan into her mouth as he fucks her, harder with each jerk of his hips, intent on overwhelming her with pleasure, and holding back on his own climax until he has her screaming for him. Perhaps he has the others to thank for how quickly that goes, but he prefers to think that it is due to his own abilities, that Leanne is just that helpless before him.

He breaks the kiss only so that he can hear her scream, so that they all can hear her scream for him, and then, with one last thrust, he comes, filling her with his seed, hoping selfishly that he will be the one to impregnate her first, though it will be impossible to tell until the child is born, and even then, difficult, if she does give birth to a heron. But Naesala allows himself to fantasize anyway, prideful as ever.

The night is not over yet, even though the three of them are spent. They will tend to Leanne now, until she is exhausted and satisfied, and if one of them finds, during that time, that they’re up for more, then she will gladly welcome them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
